


Hush

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Base, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: "The last MT fell. Its circuits fizzed, spluttering sparks onto the concrete. A hush descended on the base. Only four people were left standing. No – three."





	

The last MT fell. Its circuits fizzed, spluttering sparks onto the concrete. A hush descended on the base.

Only four people were left standing. No – three.

"Where's Prompto?"

Noctis looked around, fearing that he would see his friend among the fallen, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Prompto!" Gladiolus shouted, turning from the others to begin a search. His bellow echoed across the base, but was met with no reply.

They split up.

Five minutes later, Ignis' voice rang out.

"Found him!"

Gladiolus and Noctis jogged in the direction of Ignis' cry and reached their destination together.

"Dammit!" Gladiolus growled.

A dead MT lay on the floor, its eyes dim and its circuits laid bare on the ground. Its weapon, however, was not by its side.

Ignis was holding Prompto's shoulders up against a grey wall, holding him in place while he gasped for breath and shook violently. He was deathly pale, and his glazed eyes were staring over Ignis' shoulder at nothing in particular. His hands were gripping the hilt of the huge sword embedded in the wall behind him via his abdomen.

"Prompto, what happened?" Gladiolus sighed.

"He can't hear us," Ignis told him. "I think he's going into shock. Noctis, what's our potion stock?"

"We have enough. But we can't do anything with the sword still in him."

Ignis nodded. They quickly formulated a plan between them.

Ignis held on to Prompto's shoulders, while Noctis grabbed his hips and Gladiolus took hold of the hilt of the sword.

They moved together.

A scream tore from Prompto's throat as they lifted him off the wall. Ignis winced at the sound as he and Gladiolus reached around to Prompto's back to lower him to the ground.

Once he was there, Prompto's hands slipped onto the ground. His breathing was ragged, and he was shaking all over.

Noctis pulled out a Hi-Potion and gave it to Ignis, who pressed it into Prompto's hand and wrapped his fingers around Prompto's. He nodded at Gladiolus.

Gladiolus stood, wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword, and pulled.

Prompto's back arched. His breath caught in his throat, and tears spilled from his eyes.

"Now, Ignis," Noctis commanded.

Ignis closed Prompto's hand around the Hi-Potion. His body shone with blue healing magic, and the wound fixed before their eyes. A little colour returned to his cheeks.

The others all breathed a sigh of relief. As Prompto slipped into a much-needed slumber, Ignis placed a single hand on his shoulder.


End file.
